


The Gambler

by brenaywolf



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenaywolf/pseuds/brenaywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I know it's not the best but hey I finally wrote his story! Plus it's written by me so of course it won't be the best but hey I’m okay with it so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gambler

The Gambler   
The scarlet haired boy ran for the nearest place that would allow him to lose the angry group of men chasing him. He ran and ran until he finally lost the mob behind him, breathing heavy he fell down along the wall of the abandon building in order to catch his breath.  
Ten minutes had passed when the boy froze to the sound of a crash. He slowly got up keeping his back to the wall, slowly making his way to an opening for a quick getaway. Moving his hands along the wall as he walked he felt an opening large enough for him to go through, having found what he was looking for he made a break for it going through the opening dashing threw the forest simply thinking to himself about the fact that he was going through all this simply for an odd colored deck of cards.

He had ran for what had felt like hours till he stopped see that he had made it to his destination, the place that he had made his home. The boy walked in to the building that had been overgrown by the life of the forest, slowly making his way to a soft pile of grass to sit down.   
Finally free he let out a faint sigh, looking down at the cards that had caused him so much trouble. He looked at them and almost couldn’t look away when his attention was caught by the sound of a branch breaking outside with a small snap in the dead silent night.  
The boy stood up stuffing the deck of cards in his pocket grabbing a metal pipe getting ready for whatever waited outside. He stepped out about to swing just to freeze at the sight of a much younger little boy shielding himself as if bracing himself for the impact of the metal rod.  
The scarlet hair boy lowered the pipe and extended his hand “Hey it’s okay; sorry I didn’t mean to scare you my names Jack what’s yours?”  
The small boy looked up letting his arms move to his side revealing his face, his calico eyes looked up at Jack right a light shade of green the left a deep shade of blue, his hair was white that turned to a deep red.   
“H-hello…” was all the small white haired boy whispered.   
“Hey no need to be shy, you do have a name don’t you?” Questioned Jack, the small boy simply shook his head.  
“Hmm well then how about I give you one?”   
The boy looked up in shock at the older boy’s kindness then nodded.  
“Okay how about Ace?” Jack smiled at the small boy who gave a small smile and nodded.  
“Okay then Ace do you have a family?”  
“n-no…”   
“Oh uh I’m sorry.”  
There was a brief silence that was quickly broken by Jack “Hey why don’t you stay with me I’ll be your family!”   
Jack was so excited by his idea and by the small smile on the white haired boy’s face so was he.

Ten years later.  
“Come on Ace it’ll be fun.”   
“I’d rather not but you’re more than welcome to go.”  
“Come on why don’t you want to come?”  
“Because I really don’t like parties.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because of the entire premise to go and get drunk with a bunch of strangers who are going to be assholes and try and get laded by whatever they can.”  
“Oh come on Ace your sixteen have some fun.”  
“I am well aware of my age, even though you seem like the child.”  
“Hey I am nineteen I am not a child anymore!”  
“….. Jack why do you actually want to go to this party?” Ace paused for a brief moment “you don’t exactly like those assholes.”  
Jack sighed “Look I just want to try and take a little break be a normal teenager one who’s not worried about taking care of the both of us, just have a little fun heh plus who knows I might make some money playing some cards.” Jack held up a deck of oddly colored cards.  
Ace simply shook his head and continued to read his book.  
“Wow you really must like that book huh?”  
“Well it is rather interesting reading about how the human mind works.”  
“….. Okay well I’m going see ya later.”  
“Yeah later.”

 

Music played and different colored lights flashed showing Jack he had found the right place.  
“Welp I guess this is the party.” He sighed walking in to see teens drinking, making out, playing games and a lot of other things just too simple walk to the area which contained the least amount of people.  
“Maybe Ace was right.” The scarlet haired male sighed looking up to see a brown haired female walking over to him, her brown eyes looking into his red ones.  
“Hey you don’t look very happy, you okay?”  
“Huh oh uh yeah.” Jack barely got the words out he had no idea why but he was very nervous around this girl.  
“Well my name’s Becca, what’s yours?”  
“Hmm oh uh J-jack.”  
“You seem a little nervous.” Becca giggled  
“Well it’s not every day that such a pretty girl like yourself goes and talks to people who aren’t good enough for such a cool person like you.” Jack had finally got back on his game even managing to cause the girl to blush.  
“W-well thanks, hey do you wanna leave this place there’s not really anyone here but assholes.”  
“Yeah sure.”

A few hours later   
Jack burst through the door of his home.  
“Ace I just met the most amazing girl ever!”  
“…… Jack are you okay?”  
“Of course I just spent like three hours with an awesome girl named Becca.”  
“Okay, I’m happy for you.”  
Jack was just a smiling mess and for the rest of the night he told Ace what had happened with Becca while Ace just tried to read his book.

Two years later  
“Ace I’m going to marry Becca!”  
“WHAT?!!?!?”  
“Yep I’m gonna marry her.”  
“How were broke?”  
“I’ll well I’ll……. I’ll go to a casino and win the money I need!”  
“Jack are you sure about this I mean that’s a rather risky way to earn money…”  
“I don’t care if it’s for Becca how could I lose!”  
“Jack just because you love her doesn’t mean you’re guaranteed to win.”  
“Ace what the hell your like my brother your should have some faith in me.”  
“……. Fine Jack do what you want.”  
“Fine I will you’ll see.”  
And with that Jack walked out the door leaving Ace and headed to the casino to earn enough money to buy Becca a ring that he believed she was worth.  
A few hours had past and he had done he had enough he was walking out when a pink haired male held the door open for a short black haired female, Jack paused then realized that the male was still holding it for him  
“Oh thanks.”  
The pink haired male nodded and walked off with the small female.

A week later  
“Hey Becca I’m back.”  
“…..”  
“Becca?”  
The male walked in the female’s house looking for the brunet,  
“Becca, hey Becca where are you I have some news well more of a question.”  
He walked toward their bedroom to hear something that he should not have heard moans; he opened the door to find Becca with another man. Everyone froze,  
“Baby what are you doing back?” questioned the female, Jack was silent. He took the engagement ring that had been in his hand simply fallen to the floor.  
“I was going to ask you to marry me but I guess this is my answer huh.”  
“Baby wait come back.”  
“Why should I you were cheating.”  
“Oh come on you should have seen this coming I mean seriously you’ve been at the casino this whole week wasting all your money.”  
“Yeah well that was to buy you that thing, but I guess you don’t care do you.”  
“Look you’re a sweet guy but, sweet guys don’t last in this world.”  
Jack walked out the door leaving Becca and the man, never wanting to see either of them again; he walked for hours until he was at a park. He sat at a picnic table next to the pond just looking at the silvery moonlit water, and then pulling out the deck of cards that were oddly colored that he had had for years now started to play with them.

He had been playing with the cards for a few minutes when he heard something,  
“How would you like to get revenge on them and people like them, to get everything you like, to show this world who you are.”  
“Wha- who’s there?” Jack stood up looking around for the source of the voice.  
“No need to freak out.”  
He looked down at the cards which seemed to be where it was originating from; a shadow figure appeared all that was there was a black cloak.  
“How bout we make a deal?” spoke the shadow, Jack just stood their silent.  
“You’ll get to show everyone who ever doubted you, you’ll get to be the judge of people’s worth of life just by playing a game of cards.”  
“What will it cost me.”  
The shadow smiled “How about this it’ll just cost you your right eye and in exchange you give me the souls how does that sound.”  
“Just my right eye?”  
“Yep and you’ll show this world and that girl Becca.”   
Jack looked at the shadow. “Deal.”  
The shadow extended his hand out and jack shock it and with that the deal was made the once beautiful red right eye had turned white, Jack picked up the cards as the shadow disappeared. He walked home went to his room and grabbed some clothes a red under shirt, white button up shirt, black jacket some jeans and a pair of dress shoes.   
The shadow appeared handing him a black top hat with a red fabric around the base “Here this will make you look the part.”   
“Heh might go well with you earrings too.” The shadow continued. Jack smiled grabbing a pack of cigarettes to take one out and lighting it he stepped out of the room to find Ace.  
“Hey Ace.”  
The whited haired male looked up “Yeah?”  
“I’m going to be leaving so bye.”  
“Wait what?”   
Jack didn’t respond he just left leaving Ace to himself likely not to run into him again.

 

One year later  
“So if I win you’ll grant my wish right?”   
“Yep and if I win you give me your life.” Smiled the man that was once Jack, the man who had changed into The Gambler.


End file.
